Oubli
by FireRox
Summary: Hermione, 6ème année. Hypocrisie, mensonges, trahisons. Rien ne sert de lutter, puisque tout est déjà perdu d'avance. OS.


**Oubli**

_- o -_

_Résumé : Hermione, 6ème année. Hypocrisie, mensonges, trahisons. Rien ne sert de lutter, puisque tout est déjà perdu d'avance. OS._

_Mot de l'auteure : Je déprime, suite à certaines révélations sur mes « amis ». Désolée du mélo de l'histoire, j'avais juste besoin de me libérer._

_- o -_

Hermione arpentait les couloirs, machinalement, sans d'autre but que l'oubli. La tête bourdonnante des mots cinglants qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait que se plonger dans le brouillard confortable du déni.

_La dernière des cruches, cette fille._

Des larmes se mirent soudainement à couler sur ses joues pâles, sans qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit pour les retenir. Son pas se fit hésitant, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une salle vide. Elle poussa la porte en sanglotant, ridiculement faible face à un simple obstacle sur sa route.

_Une mocheté, en plus, la pire de toute l'école !_

Là, à l'abri de tous les regards, les sanglots se firent plus violents. Elle tomba à genoux, la poitrine serrée d'un étau de douleur et de honte. Ses cheveux se mêlèrent aux larmes abondantes, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses souffrances. L'extérieur, voilà donc tout ce qui comptait pour eux …

_Et sa façon de parler, comme si le monde était à ses pieds !_ _Pitoyable !_

Elle se releva, titubant jusqu'au coin de plus sombre de la pièce. Elle ne demandait qu'à se fondre dans le décor, derrière cette noirceur qui emplissait son esprit et son cœur. Elle vacilla, chuta, et, tout en ravalant sa fierté, se traîna jusqu'au mur. Peu lui importait que quelqu'un la voit dans sa déchéance, car elle ne comptait pas se relever.

_Sa manière de traiter les autres, la reine des glaces !_

Elle qui pensait ne compter que quelques amis, elle avait tort. Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Aucun ami ne laisserait dire des choses pareilles, aussi vraies soit-elles. Aucun ami ne s'esclafferait devant une remarque cinglante sur sa coupe de cheveux, sur ses manières, sur sa façon d'être. Aucun ami …

_- Ron, arrête un peu de rire, si jamais elle t'entend, elle va encore se terrer dans ses livres pendant six mois !_

Ses livres, justement. Que lui avaient-ils appris ? Tout, croyait-elle jusqu'à présent. Le savoir, la joie, l'amour, la douleur, la trahison, le partage, l'entraide. Tout, fictif. Tout, éphémère. Plongée dans les pages, elle avait oublié la réalité. Mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas pardonnée. Sa vengeance était terrible.

_- Enfin, Harry, va bien falloir qu'elle comprenne un jour qu'elle ferait mieux de partir !_

Partir, mais où ? Elle pensait être chez elle, dans une nouvelle famille. Tout son monde s'écroulait, fragile équilibre soudain fragmenté. Tout son monde … Jusqu'à ses ennemis.

_Même Malfoy pense qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, alors qu'il se traîne Parkinson toute la journée ! C'est pas faute d'avoir parié sur eux !_

Son œil accrocha un miroir fixé au mur d'en face. Tremblante, elle se remit debout, traînant jusqu'à la surface traîtresse. L'image renvoyée bloqua ses larmes d'humiliation. Ils avaient raison. Tous. Même Malfoy. Son poing s'écrasa contre le verre, disloquant la caricature de sa vie qu'elle avait distingué dans son reflet. Perdue, elle regardait le sang s'écouler de ses chairs, sans chercher à bouger.

_Et les profs, ce qu'ils peuvent la critiquer ! Miss Je-sais-tout, toujours la main levée, sans laisser les autres parler ! Un calvaire, cette fille !_

Son esprit dévia vers la tour d'Astronomie. Parfait endroit pour disparaître. Un dernier saut, et au revoir. Sans regret. Vraiment ? Et pour Ron, alors ? Ron … Le dernier des enfoirés.

_- Tu me vois vraiment sortir avec un thon pareil alors que je peux avoir mille fois mieux ? Je ne veux pas d'un rat de bibliothèque qui me fasse ma morale toutes les minutes ! Ça fait 6 ans que je donne, ça suffit !_

Son souffle se brisa quelques secondes. Pliée en deux, elle vomit son dîner sans état d'âme. La panique qui lui vrillait l'estomac allait certainement la tuer, de toute façon. Le temps passait toujours plus lentement. Aucun moyen de savoir si le jour était levé, ou si un petit quart d'heure s 'était écoulé. Elle flottait, tout simplement. Essayant d'oublier le chagrin, la honte, la calvaire qu'elle endurait depuis qu'elle avait surpris cette conversation.

Soudain, tout fut plus clair.

Elle fixait sa baguette, incapable de savoir à quel moment elle l'avait sortie. Un seul mot lui restait en tête.

_Oubliettes._

_- o -_

_Si seulement je pouvais le faire …_

_Bien à vous,_

_FireRox, auteure dépressive._


End file.
